La primera vez
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ada lo odiaba y no permitiría que hiciera más daño, no era como que lo hubiera pensado antes, sólo tomó la oportunidad y lo hizo... al final, se dio cuenta que, como muchas cosas, todo sería diferente luego de la primera vez.


**Bien, esto es algo diferente y ciertamente extraño ya que creo que no suelo escribir cosas así, pero tengo gripe y la medicación me esta afectando al punto de escribir esto. Además últimamente he leído muchos fics del pasado de Ada y por alguna razón la naturaleza dramática de los mismos inspiró para hacer esto.**

**En fin, espero que les guste mi nuevo delirio y ya saben que una opinión siempre alegra el día :3**

* * *

Cada día era lo mismo… oscuridad, dolor… ira, odio. Los odiaba a ambos, la odiaba a ella, por permitirlo todo, por agachar la cabeza… por no protegerla y lo odiaba a él más que a nada o nadie en el mundo; era un cerdo, un bastardo y algún día, lo pagaría caro, pagaría cada una de sus sucias acciones, pagaría por cada centímetro de piel magullada, por cada lágrima silenciosa, por cada gota de sangre derramada.

Su nombre era Ada y su apellido no era importante, al menos no para ella que simplemente no quería nada de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre; tenía 14 años y su vida siempre había sido un desastre, pero desde aquella noche hacía tres años, cuando su padre entró en su cuarto, todo había empeorado.

El asqueroso toque de las manos de padre sobre su piel era repulsivo, sus susurros ladinos que intentaban sonar tranquilizadores eran como si alguien rasguñara una pizarra y luego, la sensación y el dolor que le provocaba lo que seguía; la primera vez fue la peor de todas, pero luego de años de pasar por lo mismo… lo único que cambiaba era su odio creciente.

Luego, estaba su madre, tan idiota y miserable… tan débil, siempre con alguna lágrima deslizándose por las diferentes tonalidades moradas, grisáceas y blancuzcas de su mejilla, siempre tolerando todo, pidiéndole a su hija falsas disculpas y dándole un estúpido concejo "no lo odies… es tu padre… no sabe lo que hace" claro que ese monstruo sabía lo que hacía, y esa mujer que debía protegerla también lo sabía y sin embargo le importaba un carajo… Ada la odiaba por eso, la detestaba por su negligencia y aún más por su debilidad, porque no era capaz de defenderse ni siquiera así misma.

Finalmente, estaba su luz en la oscuridad, Lucy, su pequeña hermana, tan hermosa e inocente… realmente Ada no podía creer que algo como esa niña saliera de la horrible combinación de su padre y su madre. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era que de momento era inocente, incorruptible… pero sólo de momento, la mayor esperaba que el monstruo que vivía con ellas nunca le pusiera una mano encima, que nunca la viera, que no oliera su inocencia; pero si lo hacía en algún momento, Ada haría lo que su madre nunca había hecho por ella… protegería a Lucy, sin importar el costo.

Esos eran los personajes y las sensaciones de su vida, su hermana, sus padres, el asco, la decepción, el odio y la soledad. Una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido era que siempre debía estar sola, que nadie vería por ella sino era ella misma, porque aún sus más cercanos podían traicionarla y herirla como lo habían hecho. La segunda lección era no demostrar sentimientos, lo había aprendido gracias al ejemplo odioso y patético de su madre, que cada vez que abría la boca para decir alguno de sus estúpidos sentimientos era silenciada por el puño de su padre; él también había ayudado en esa lección las veces que se presentaba en su cama y tapaba sus labios con sus ásperas y pesadas manos que le dificultaban la respiración e impedían que saliera algún sonido que interrumpiera los gemidos guturales y solitarios que salían de la garganta del hombre.

En parte ella estaba acostumbrada a todas esas cosas, pero eso no significaba que no las detestara, pero sabía muy bien que si ella se marchaba como tantas veces había deseado, la tormenta caería sobre la única persona que ella no odiaba y no podía permitirlo… Lucy aún no tenía la edad como para cuidarse sola y no sabía nada de la vida y su lado más oscuro… lo único que conocía eran las lágrimas y los golpes que nunca llegaban a ella, los ruidos de la ira y el desorden que Ada procuraba que no escuchara en su total magnitud.

_Mírame, mírame Lucy, no escuches nada fuera de este cuarto_ le susurraba al oído mientras la abrazaba en gesto protector; afuera las fuertes blasfemias de su padre y el sonido inconfundible de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo pesadamente, algunos gritos de dolor acompañaban la dantesca fiesta de demonios violentos.

_Tengo miedo_ respondió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos grises

_No lo tengas, estoy aquí, no te pasará nada… no dejaré que te pase nada_ Ada la presionó contra su pecho. Cuando los terribles ruidos cesaron, al rutina que seguía era simple, la mayor saldría del cuarto y ayudaría a su patética madre a limpiar sus heridas, luego esa mujer haría algo de comer que seguramente su padre rechazaría, le daría un último golpe y se marcharía a su amado bar del cual volvería para infiltrarse en su habitación y comenzar con su detestable acto. Lamentablemente las cosas no se sucedieron así, su padre no la buscó, entonces supo lo que sucedía, se levantó en silencio, tomó el cuchillo sucio de la cocina y con sus pasos silenciosos caminó a donde se encontraba el monstruo.

Tal y como lo imaginaba, el ambiente apestaba a su perversión, a su sudor, al alcohol que había bebido y al miedo que manaba de su hermana, la mano del hombre estaba sobre su pequeño rostro, privándola de respirar y de lanzar algún sonido que lo detuviera en su enferma tarea. Ella se quedó atónita por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, le temía a ese sujeto y no quería empeorar las cosas para Lucy. Entonces sus ojos grises cargados de terror la encontraron, pedían auxilio en silenciosos gritos, le preguntaban porque no la protegía, estaban desesperados y desencajados… la pálida piel de porcelana de la niña se tornaba ligeramente azulada… finalmente se cerraron.

El recuerdo de su madre llegó a su mente… simple, patética… débil, incapaz de hacer nada… inútil; la ira y el odio la invadieron, sus propios demonios salieron a la luz, se movió directo al gran cuerpo de su padre.

La sensación del cuchillo penetrando la carne era única, había requerido de mucha fuerza volver a sacar el incrustado utensillo sólo para volver a clavarlo. La bestia rugió dolorida e irancunda… después de unas cuantas veces de blandir la hoja eufóricamente dentro y fuera de aquel saco de piel y huesos, todo era rojo… todo excepto el rostro de la pequeña; su piel estaba blanca como el mismo papel y no se movía; era como una muñeca de porcelana, quita, fría, inerte.

Todo cambió luego de esa noche, ya no tenía nada que la atara, nada que la detuviera, nada que odiar ni nada que sentir… se había convertido en una asesina, nada sería lo mismo… pero sabía por experiencia, que todo era diferente luego de la primera vez.

* * *

**Ok, eso fue raro XD pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer, significa mucho para mi n.n**


End file.
